iPod Shuffle: BeckerAbby
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: 10 drabble collection for Becker and Abby. Songs: Huckleberry, Fascination, You Make it Look so Easy, I've Just Seen a Face, A Girl Worth Fighting For, Singing in the Rain, You're the One, Be Be Your Love, Calling You, and Addicted. R&R Spike!


**I was shocked when I saw that there was not one Becker/Abby story on here, so I thought that I would fix that problem. An iPod shuffle thing, because everyone and their grandma has done…except me that is. So here it goes! Wish me luck!**

1. Huckleberry- Toby Keith

"This is the end, isn't it?" Abby asked Becker as they hid in a closet in the ARC. They had heard the screams of their friends hours before and now everything was silent. No one was coming in on the walkies nor their cells.

"Of course it's not. They're probably just hiding like we are. The walkies have always been a little glitchy and the phones never really work in here either.

"Becker, we aren't going to make it out of here," she sobbed.

"Don't say that, Abs, of course we will," he told her forcefully with a passionate kiss. "Remember, when the world gets dark and scary you can count on me to be right there. You're so extra ordinary, sweet like maraschino cherry. We'll get out of here with all of our friends and have our wedding in a few days. I'm gonna be your Huckleberry," he whispered, quoting one of her favorite songs. "Give it another half hour and then we'll go find everyone."

"I love you Beck," she said, burring her head in his chest and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Abby," he said kissing the top of her head.

2. Fascination- Kem 

Becker gasped when he saw Abby enter the dance floor, her purple gown fitting every one of her curves in just the right way. He felt his heart race a little as she glanced over at him with a soft smile before going over to talk to Connor. He knew this was the only chance he was going to have. If Connor started dancing with her, he would never let her go. He gathered all of his courage and made his way over to her. He cleared his throat, causing Abby to stop in midsentence and turn to him. "Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied. "See you later, Conn, and don't forget to ask Sarah to dance," she smirked before taking Becker's outstretched hand.

"You look beautiful, Abby," Becker told her as they glided across the floor, his hand warm and light on the small of her back.

"You look quite stunning yourself," she smiled as they continued to dance.

3. You Make it Look So Easy- Eric Church

Becker had a hard head. He was stubborn and often overacted. He put up walls to show everyone that he was tough. If he didn't get his way, he made everyone else's life difficult. He was hard headed and even harder to live with and he was sure that there were times when she wanted to up and leave. Even after all that though, Abby still loved him so much. She was his refuge in the cold. She was his anchor. She was his compass when he was lost. He had a hard head, but he thanked God that she had a hard head too. Sometimes he thought that God knew that she would need it to the two of them through it all. Abby made loving him look so easy.

4. I've Just Seen a Face- Jim Sturgess

Becker had never seen anyone as beautiful as Abby Maitland. When Lester introduced him to the team he knew that he was a goner. It was pretty much guaranteed that she would be in his dreams that night. She was unlike any other girl that he'd ever seen. Falling, yes he was falling.

5. A Girl Worth Fighting For- Mulan

Becker was happy to protect anything just for that satisfaction of holding the gun in his hand and doing what he did best…fight. When he was with Abby though, he actually had something that he wanted to fight for, someone that he would give anything to protect. He would give up his own life just to make sure that the young lizard girl was safe and sound.

6. Singing in the Rain- Gene Kelly

Becker and Abby walked down to the park, much to Becker's objection and Abby's delight. It was just starting to rain and he wanted to get inside where it was nice and warm, but no, Abby had wanted to play in the rain. She pulled on her rain boots and ordered Becker grab his coat, before pulling him out of the door.

"Abby, you're going to fall ill," Becker warned as she closed her umbrella and smiled up towards the sky.

"Come on Beck, live a little," she chuckled. "_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. I'm happy in the again. I'm singing and dancing in the rain,"_ she sang.

"Abby, there are people around," he said stiffly.

"So? Come on, dance with me," she said taking away his umbrella and dropping on the floor next to hers before taking his hand and spinning into him.

"_With joy in my heart because I'm living a life full of you," _she whispered as he swayed back and forth with her in the center of the park.

7. You're the One- Hoobastank

Becker was ready to start a new part of his life with one Abigail Maitland. He knew that he would never find anyone else that would feel like home. He remembered the first night that she had whispered, "I love you Becker," and he knew that no one would be able to compare to her. He needed her in his life and he prayed that she felt the same way. He slipped the small box into his pocket muttering a, "Wish me good luck," to Rex before calling to see if she was ready to leave.

8. Be Be Your Love- Rachael Yamagata

Every one at the ARC thought that Connor and Abby were supposed to be together. Everyone apart from Abby. She wanted to be with Becker. She'd felt some strange attraction to him since the moment Lester introduced him to the team. She wanted to be his everything, the thing he fought for, the one he woke up every morning to see. All she ever really wanted was a little piece of his love, but no, she was meant for Connor, it was pretty much set in stone. No one ever seemed to ask her how she felt, just grouped her together with Connor, never one asking if there was some else that she cared for. Finally, she'd had enough. She marched up to Becker, an air of determination around her. "Abby, what's up?"

"I don't love Connor, Becker, I love you and you alone," she told him.

She was surprised to see a small grin flash upon his face before he leaned forward to kiss her.

9. Calling You- Blue October

Becker was always on his toes when he wasn't with Abby. He knew that she was strong and independent but it worried him about how carefree she was, rushing into things without completely thinking them through. When she was gone on some conference that Lester had set her on, he called every few hours, checking to make sure to fine while he wasn't there to look out for her. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm a big girl, Beck" she told him each time before hanging up.

"I know, I just can't believe you picked me," he'd whisper.

"Of course I did. I love you Becker. See you in a couple days. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Abby," he would respond before hanging up, the worry rushing back to him as soon as he could no longer hear her voice.

10. Addicted- Saving Abel

Abby was addicted to every little thing about Becker. She loved the way he looked in his uniform and the perfection he used when handling a gun. She loved the way that he would lay her down on the sheets, never doing anything to cause her pain. She was addicted to the way that he glided his fingers down her skin, making sparks and tingles fly to her in a way that no one else could. She could never go more than a day or two without having Becker force everything out of her mind until it was just the two of them, raw passion passing through them.

**Alright so I did them all in the time limit and only skipped one song but only because there were no lyrics in it. Tell me what you think about this one. I love hearing your feedback so much. **

**Love, **

**Spike. **


End file.
